


how crazy lucky i am

by ahtohallan_calling



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically anna trying to tell kristoff in a cute way but he misses all her hints, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling
Summary: The hardest part of finding out you're pregnant?Figuring out how to tell your husband.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabiwnomagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabiwnomagic).



> hehe this is for gabi i started it aaaages ago but i am slow sometimes whoops
> 
> will be posted in parts (mostly to tease her) but will be overall really short lol

For now, at least, it’s still flat, this newly fascinating expanse between ribcage and hips. She runs her fingers over it anyway, the touch fluttery, exploring, and wonders  _ can she feel it _ ?

(It’s a girl, she’s certain of it already. Maybe it’s that mother’s intuition thing.) 

She hopes Kristoff will be pleased; they haven’t been  _ trying _ , exactly, but they haven’t been  _ not _ trying, either, not so much throwing caution to the wind as letting it slip by the wayside. Maybe it’s a little soon, though, when they’ve only been married a few months; of course, they both want a big family, but that doesn’t mean right  _ now _ , and the doctor said she’s probably around two months, so the baby will come in June which is always a busy time so maybe he’ll be annoyed and then--

“Anna?”

She jumps a little at the sound of his voice and turns to see him standing in the doorway to their bedroom, all big brown eyes and broad shoulders that sag just a little with worry. “What did the doctor say? Is everything okay?”

“Oh-- yes, yeah, everything’s fine.”

He heaves a sigh of relief and surges across the room, curling one large hand into her hair and knocking her careful updo askance as he leans down to kiss her from mouth to ear to shoulder and back again. “I’m so glad. It was all I could think about all  _ day _ \--”

She laughs and catches his face in her hands, stealing a kiss for herself. “No, no, it’s all fine. Promise.”

It’s not a lie because she  _ is _ fine, not sick like they’d worried; she’ll find a way to tell him the whole truth later, turn it into some kind of special surprise so that even if he  _ is _ annoyed it’ll soften the blow, maybe tomorrow she can-- but now his hands are tugging at the laces on her gown and his breathing is turning a little ragged against her throat and so tomorrow it will have to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Anna wakes up having already set her mind to the task of telling him properly. She knows perfectly well she could have just told him last night in bed when he’d pulled her close against his chest and sighed contentedly, but where’s the fun in _that_.

No, she decides; he went through so much trouble trying to propose, it’s the least she can do in return to try and make this special. And she owes it to him, really, to make a fool of herself at least a little bit; his ears still turn a bit red when the topic of how he finally managed to ask her comes up.

(And he won't be upset, surely, will he? If he is perhaps the amusement will outweigh it and-- _no_ , she thinks firmly, _he wants a big family. Don't be silly._ )

The opportunity presents itself as she clambers out of bed and towards the wardrobe. She takes her time shimmying out of her nightgown and bites back a laugh as she hears the bed creak behind her. When she turns back, he’s sitting up, his sleep-mussed hair especially golden in the morning light, and watching appreciatively even as he rubs at his eyes. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she says.

“Get back in bed,” he replies with a yawn, and tempting as it is, she’s got other things on her mind.

“No, I’ve got to hurry,” she says, moving to stand in front of the mirror and running a hand slowly over her abdomen, turning just enough that he can see the movement. “I think I need to talk with the tailor.”

“Why?”

“I think I’ll be needing some new dresses soon,” she says, trying to weight her words with meaning he can’t miss no matter how sleepy he still is.

“Oh, okay. Will you get another blue one?”

“...what?”

“Only if you want to,” he adds quickly. “You just looked so pretty in that one at the last ball. It went with your eyes.”

“Are you trying to charm me into getting back in bed with you?”

“Is it working?”

Hints forgotten for the moment, she laughs and crosses back over to him. “Maybe.”

His lips curl up into a lopsided smile. “I really did mean it, though.”

Her eyes dart up to the clock. She has fifteen minutes until she needs to be dressed and downstairs, and with his help she can be dressed in five, which leaves ten minutes to either continue trying to hint or--

“Come here and kiss me,” she says, clambering up onto the bed beside him, and he does so with enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

There are endless meetings throughout the day; the stretch of them that take up her morning is particularly unbearable for their complete and utter lack of her husband at them. Mostly she’s there as a figurehead while the economic advisors share their reports with each other and debate the merits of varying tax increases and decreases.

She knows she ought to care-- she  _ wants _ to, really, and she’s gotten better at understanding it all, too, but instead her fingers keep drifting upwards from her lap to press against her stomach. She keeps her hand hidden beneath the line of the table so the advisors won’t notice; the thought that one of them might say something, that  _ that _ might be how Kristoff finds out--

“Your majesty?”

She jumps a little in her seat. “Oh! Pardon me,” she says, hoping they don’t realize they’ve startled her. “I’m sorry, I-- what was the question?”

The man laughs gently. “There wasn’t one. We were letting you know we’ve reached an agreement and will submit the proposal to you for your approval this afternoon.”

She rises to her feet and curtsies deeply. “Thank you very much, Lord Nilsen.”

Her hand drifts over to her abdomen as she glides down the hallway to the dining room. There’s so much to consider over the coming days and months that telling Kristoff should be the least of her worries. But that’s just the thing; he’s the one who’ll be going through all of it with her, and so it feels important, somehow, to get this whole adventure started off on the right foot.

And then the rest of it, they’ll figure out together, right? All the morning sickness and swollen ankles and cravings and actual  _ labor _ and--

“Anna?” comes Kristoff’s worried voice, and for the second time that day, she jumps in surprise.

He comes up to her, cupping her cheek in one hand and setting the other on her lower back. “Does your stomach hurt or something?”

“What?” she asks, quickly dropping her hand. “No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look really pale. Do you need to go back to the doctor?”

Maybe she should; maybe Kristoff can go with her, and then Doctor Avvann can be the one to figure out how to break the news to him.  _ No _ , she reminds herself,  _ you owe it to him to get this right _ .

“I’m fine, honey, just worn out from my meetings,” she says, rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek and smiling when he blushes. 

“If you’re sure,” he says softly, crooking his elbow so she can take his arm as he escorts her to lunch.

She leans her cheek against his shoulder as they walk, letting him guide her down the hall as her thoughts drift away once more.


	4. Chapter 4

By the next afternoon, Anna’s got a plan A  _ and _ a plan B.

(Okay, so maybe at this point it’s more like plan P and Q-- but still.)

“It’ll be fun!” she chirps, tugging on Kristoff’s sleeve as they head down the stairs. “We can pretend we’re just a normal couple making our daily bread or whatever.”

He chuckles and catches her hand so he can entwine their fingers. “You do know most of them just go to the baker, right?”

“But that’s not  _ fun _ .”

“And kneading bread all afternoon--” 

He frowns, wrinkling his nose. “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?” she lies, her heart beginning to pound as the smell of smoke begins to waft down the hall.

“I think something’s on fire, Anna!” Kristoff says, dropping her hand and running the rest of the way into the kitchen.

His strides and her skirts are long enough that she doesn’t catch up with him until he’s already got the oven door open, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face. “Open a window, baby, will you?” he asks, and she does, hoping he’ll think the tears in her eyes are just the result of the smoke.

When she turns back, he’s squinting at the blackened lump sitting on the oven rack. “What the hell? Did someone just forget they were baking bread?

_ A bun _ ,  _ actually, _ Anna thinks, wondering if she should just tell him and get it over with-- then again, what kind of mother will he think she’s going to be if she can’t even remember to turn the oven off?

* * *

There’s still plan B, of course; you’re not really  _ supposed _ to use props in charades, but at least doing it this way means she’ll kill two birds with one stone--  _ well, actually _ , she thinks, counting all the people (and snowmen, and reindeer) who will be there for family game night on her fingers,  _ more like...six birds _ .

And the tiny set of pajamas with reindeer embroidered on the cuffs-- and the  _ slippers _ \-- oh, god, even if she  _ hadn’t _ been pregnant when she saw them in the store window, she would have wanted to be so she’d have an excuse to buy them.

The only problem, though, is that now she can’t  _ find  _ them. They were right here, folded up on the corner of the fireplace, still in the box, and now they’re--

“Anna!” Olaf calls, and she whirls around to see him toddling into the parlor, arms held high to show off his new outfit. “I know you probably wanted to wait to give me these til tonight, but I just couldn’t wait! Sven’s gonna  _ love _ these.”

She bites her lip for long enough that his smile begins to falter; then she forces herself to grin and say brightly, “Yeah! Um, happy...half birthday?”

“What’s  _ that _ ?” he asks, and she’s grateful, at least, for the distraction from yet another failure to do something that was supposed to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna wakes up the next morning to find the other side of the bed cold. It’s more disappointing than normal this time; last night, after two sleepless hours spent staring at the ceiling while Kristoff snored softly behind her, his arm draped over her waist, she’d finally decided to just tell him first thing in the morning, when his hair was all mussed and his eyes were all soft and there was absolutely  _ nothing _ to interrupt them.

Except, of course, she’d forgotten it was reindeer calving season, and that he’d promised to help.

As much as she wants to see him, she dresses slowly; her limbs heavier than normal, somehow. Even before she knew she was pregnant, she’d had the idea in her head that this would be as natural, as  _ easy _ , as everything else with Kristoff has always been.

Well-- not everything, she realizes with a wry smile as she pulls on her shoes. Perhaps this is the universe’s recompense for all the stress she put him through while he was trying to propose.

The early spring breeze still carries some of winter’s bitterness as she makes her way outdoors to the stables, and she crosses her arms over her chest to warm herself. She’s looking forward to feeling the press of Kristoff’s embrace around her instead, and then as she draws nearer to the half-opened door, she realizes his arms are already occupied.

“Look at you,” he says softly to the tiny reindeer in his arms as he finishes wiping its fur clean. “You look just like your mama, little guy.”

Anna blinks hard to hold back the unexpected tears that rise in her eyes at the sight of him handling the creature with such care; she has always known he was gentle, but this is something else altogether, now that she cannot help but watch and wonder how much more tenderly he’ll care for his own child.

As she leans in for a closer look, a twig snaps beneath her foot, and he glances back, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of her. “Good morning, baby,” he says.

“Hey,” she says shyly, drawing closer and kneeling beside him. “Can I pet him?”

He nods and lifts the little reindeer high enough that she can brush her fingers over his velvety head. Anna smiles and leans her cheek against her husband’s shoulder as she does so, and he turns and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

She pulls her fingers back, and he settles the baby reindeer against its mother’s side once more so that the pair of them can rest. Both of them rise to their feet, though neither of them makes a move to walk away.

There is a softness in Kristoff’s gaze as he watches the mother lean down to nuzzle her nose against her infant’s head, and Anna’s heart beats a little faster as she thinks, not for the first time, about how wonderful a father he will be. She leans back against his chest, wondering if tomorrow, maybe, she can try the bun-in-the-oven thing again, and he drops his arm over her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

“We should have a baby,” he whispers, his lips close enough to brush lightly against her temple, and suddenly her heart is so full she thinks it just might burst.

“We are,” she says, a smile dancing across her lips as she savors the sweetness of this unplanned and somehow perfect moment.

Kristoff chuckles. “Yeah, we--”

It hits him then, and his jaw goes slack as he looks down at her, his eyes wider than she’s ever seen them. “Wait-- you-- we-- you mean-- you’re-- you  _ mean _ it?”

“I mean it.”

For a moment longer he still just stares at her, as if he doesn’t yet dare to believe it, and then all at once, she’s in his arms, laughing uncontrollably as he peppers her face with kisses. “We’re having a  _ baby _ , Anna!” he exclaims, and it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard.

“Yeah, honey, we are,” she says, catching his face between her palms so she can kiss him properly. To her surprise, there are tears in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment, and somehow she falls in love with him even more at the sight of it. “You’re going to be a papa,” she adds, and then she’s crying too as he kisses her, both of them breathless with wonder. 


End file.
